Treasure Divers
"On the salty shores of Grohum Cove, there's an agency. The divers of this agency have a mission: Collect the artifacts in the sea and analyse the ancient secrets they hold. This is the adventures of the three best divers in the agency." - Bosscreen '''Treasure Divers '''is a television series made by Peter Opera for Opera TV. Plot Season 1=Treasure Divers concerns the adventures of Demott Smith, Lilly Creen, and her brother Quomi as they find treasure in the lake near the sleepy town of Grohum Cove. The trio are part of the Treasure Divers Agency under Lilly and Quomi's father Jebediah (nicknamed Bosscreen), which gives them unlimited access to the lake. The series, much like The Jackals, has an episode-to-episode formula, which goes as follows: Theme song, character introductions, about two minutes of actual treasure diving before their tanks empty, exiting the ocean (sometimes as a result of a sonic scream from Bosscreen), oxygen tank refilling, treasure selling, wacky escapades with Mr. Icey (the owner of Grohum Cove's ice-cream parlour/hangout), and it ends with an invitation for viewers to come see the Grohum Cove for themselves. Occasionally, the Divers will face their rivals from the Big Awesome Divers (B.A.D for short) team, often resulting in a race to the treasure of the episode. The heroes usually win the races, due to fear of being punished for failure, which is described in-universe as "the thing that no diver in the Agency wants". |-|Season 2=Season 2 of Treasure Divers is relatively similar in tone to the first season, but it does have occasional darker moments. A year after the end of Season 1, Grohum Cove is still the same town, but with a new addition to its population: Merlin, the legendary diving suit maker. The formula for the show is still the same as always: Start with the divers introducing themselves before changing into their diving suits and going down to their base to enter the lake. When they enter the lake, they begin looking for artifacts, and find one each before heading back to the surface. On the surface, they refill their oxygen tanks at the scuba shop and sell their found artifacts to the pawn shop. After this, the rest of the episode consists of a slice-of-life story. At the end of the episode, the diver trio extend an invitation to the viewer to see Grohum Cove for themselves, before signing off for the episode. This season is particularly notable for the "Seaside Games" story arc, which sees the divers compete in a tournament against the B.A.D team in an attempt to win the tournament in the name of the Treasure Divers Agency. Episodes Season 1= * Welcome to Grohum Cove * The Karaoke Kontest * Cleo's Story (Foot Week episode) * How B.A.D Can They Be? * The Thing That No Diver In The Agency Wants * The Sad Tale of Jebediah Creen * Treasure Divers: Treasure of the Ice Caves (movie) * The Hut on the Lake * A Change Of Pace For The Treasure Divers (Annoyance Week episode) * The Clothes Hunt (Adults' Week episode, season finale) |-|Season 2= *Welcome Back to Grohum Cove *B.A.D. To The Bone *King For a Day *The End of The Best Friends? *The Whole of the Harcouche Lake *A Pirate's Life *The Pipes of Peril *Talk About Hot Stuff! *Return to The Ice Caves *Let the Games Begin *The Grandest of Games *A Game of Wits and Strength *Quomi, the Most Helpful of Folk *Cleo's Foot Skill Academy *The Return of Cleo's Parents *National Barefoot Day *The Secrets of Sharktooth Beach *The Chefs Everyone's Talking About (Cooking Cuties crossover) *The Treasure Spire *Treasure Divers: What Lies Within the Depths (MOVIE) Cast * Peter Opera - Demott Smith, Jebediah Creen, Johnny Pawner, Merlin * Iiw Opera - Lilly Creen * Ricardo Wizardo - Quomi Creen * Melvin Trollson - Mr. Icey * Johnny Guider - Steve Scubaman * Rosalina Evans - Cleo Watkins * Hafu Evans - Joey Jerkinson * Gogo Tomago - Ivy T * Korgot of Earth - Taylor G Category:Opera TV Category:TV Shows Category:Cutieverse Category:Treasure Divers